


A New Start

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mabel and Dipper find a boy in the woods who turns out to be Bill, humanised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> look at me mom i'm writing a mainstream shitty gravity falls fanfic im so proud of myself

My theory turned into a fanfiction

Theory: Since Stan got his memory back, Bill is still alive but doesn't remember anything.

Idea for fic: Time Baby is still alive and punishes Bill by removing his powers and turning him human.

 

It was a particularly normal evening in Gravity Falls. Stan had fought off some gnomes with a broom, and Dipper was busy trying to write his own journal, to warn anyone else. It had been 3 years since weirdmageddon. Dipper and Mabel had all but forgotten it, or at least blocked the memory. Stan and Ford had returned from their sailing trip, and Wendy was in college.

They thought it was a normal evening.

Dipper closed his journal and looked out his window. The sun was setting, and he had promised Mabel they would go for a walk in the woods before dark. He hid the book underneath his mattress and headed downstairs.

Mabel was already outside. When Dipper caught up to her, she smiled.

"I thought I was going to have to come get you."

Dipper had no comment. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and they took the trail they usually did.

"How's that kitten of yours, Mabel?"

"Sparkles? She's fine. Her and Waddles are best friends."

The twins were becoming a little awkward around each other. They were growing apart, because they had found other things in life besides each other. Conversations were scarce, and because of different schools they hardly saw each other.

Mabel froze. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Dipper, confused. He didn't hear anything.

"Exactly." said Mabel. "The woods are never this quiet."

Dipper gave her a funny look, and hesitantly, they kept walking.

"Look!" said Mabel. "There's someone over there!"

Mabel ran off the trail, and Dipper had no choice to follow. He stopped behind her, and followed her gaze.

On the ground was a boy looking a year or two older than Dipper. He had blonde hair, an eye patch, and freckles. He was wearing a black hoodie with a yellow and grey striped shirt underneath, and black jeans. In his hand was a single red rose.

He looked familiar, but neither of the twins could place it, so they didn't mention the feeling to one another.

"Dip, we should bring him back to the mystery shack. We should help him. He looks harmless, right?"

"I guess so."

The both of them picked up the boy, and together they made the long walk back to the mystery shack. Stan spit out his coffee when he saw them.

"Now you're bringing a stranger home? Geez, what are these kids coming to?" he muttered to himself, went inside, and shut the door.

They set him down gently and Dipper took the rose out of his pocket and laid it next to him. He knew something was off about this, so instead of waiting for him to wake up like Mabel, he went back into the woods to try and figure it out.

Realization hit Dipper like a bus. They found the boy in the same spot where Bill's statue had been. It was gone. And in the dirt near it were the words, "Hey there, Pine Tree."

His whole body froze, and for a split second he couldn't even think. He ran back to Mabel.

"MABEL! DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S-" he paused to find that Bill was awake.

"I know, he's Bill." said Mabel, sitting cross-legged next to Bill, straight faced. "He told me."

Dipper was alarmed at Mabel's coolness towards the situation.

"How? What? I...?"

"Relax, Dipper. He has no powers and apparently all he can remember is his name and ours."

"It's a trick, Mabel."

"No, you know Bill! If he wanted to hurt us, or could anyways, he would have already."

Although Dipper was still not ready to forgive Bill...

He thought about Mabel's reasoning, and realized she could be right. He sat on the ground next to Bill, and noticed that he was clutching the rose tightly.

"Hey Mabel...?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we NOT tell Grunkle Stan about this? He would probably kill him, and even if he is lying he doesn't really deserve that." he whispered.

 

And anyway, Dipper was growing to like Bill's new form. Whether he wanted to...or not.


End file.
